


You treat your mom like this?!你就是这样对你妈的吗?!

by slyrat



Category: McMafia (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyrat/pseuds/slyrat
Summary: Base on the original plot of episode 7, the story has changed a little bit, or at least able to accommodate a kiss.
Relationships: Vadim Kalyagin/Ilya Fedorov





	You treat your mom like this?!你就是这样对你妈的吗?!

小戈德曼的反击像一记撬棍，有力地在瓦迪姆稳固多年的帝国基业上，找到了最薄瘠的一处，恶狠狠地起走了承柱的螺钉。然后，帝国的主人和他的敌人们，都只能默默听任这庞大建筑看似徐徐、最后崩毁速度却叫人倒吸一口凉气的牙酸的朽败声彻夜不停地响彻在全球的地下世界里。

瓦迪姆向来是个独裁者，他不喜欢被异议，不高兴被质疑，也不接受被威胁。三十多年了，自他成功将老戈德曼这条被锯断满口利齿的仓惶死狗流放在冰雪之国的每寸土壤之外，这辉煌的落幕也像当初的胜利一样平静地降临在瓦迪姆身上。

像他们这种人，只要曾经低估过你的敌手，那么自然也将自己命运的一部分不知不觉地交托在了对方手上。

凡尔赛宫里，他看着面上还透着一丝紧张的青年接过那把抹刀前顿住的那个眼底风云变幻的瞬间，还在嗤笑戈德曼后代的稚嫩与怯懦。为这可怜家族的荣光已逝，他难得好心地提供了一条生路。殊不知，在那个瞬间，这个自述说含着金汤匙的无害年轻人早就在战争厅里替他摆好了车马局，而他却因愚蠢的仁慈为自己通往断头台的台阶铺好了红毯。

伊斯坦布尔的和谈，是以利亚代他去签署的，毕竟就像他一贯为人所知的那样，痛恨妥协、憎恶投降。俄罗斯的政客面对这半年多的失利，已经厌倦了他强硬却低效的做派。官僚们总是容易丧失耐性，他们的贪婪甚至能将玛门吞噬，他们的冷酷也足以让利维坦留下泪水。这次的和谈就是政府方面下达的最后通牒，原本他并不打算现身，无论是小戈德曼那张将贪欲完美掩藏在矜贵外表下的嘴脸，还是克莱曼那副水火不侵的油滑面目，都能映照出他的无能，他逐渐颓败的现状。可他最后还是去了，至少已经被架在了火上，没必要还让以利亚一个人在这难看的场面独撑。

没有一方会真的天真到一份轻飘的合同就能将这场见了血后、愈发剑拔弩张的角斗终止；但至少，他以为起码双方都同意了中场休息。至于这段用来喘息的时日过后，下半场博弈的生死，又有谁能够定论呢。

可惜呀，克莱曼这条道貌岸然的毒蛇，卷着他淬了毒液的舌头，隔着那副可笑的镜片，以弱示人；却处处不拉地卖力煽恿起了怀疑与不安的火簇，将小戈德曼与他刚刚达成的脆弱的和平一击即碎。

瓦迪姆不是不知道克莱曼的居心，无脑的莽夫从来爬不到他们这些人的位置，这种鹬蚌相争、渔翁得利的伎俩他也曾烂熟于心。可现实是，冰层的裂纹已经蔓延至你脚下，能有什么慷慨的余地来任你大方呢？瓦迪姆和小戈德曼在做的，无非就是比谁先凿破对方站立的冰面，成为那个看着对手被暗河吞没的幸存者。而克莱曼这种冷血的爬虫，连站上冰面的勇气都没有，只能卖弄狡诈的才智来换得噬咬败者残骸的机会。

在奉上’韦尼阿明’的问候后，目送着小戈德曼和他的随从离开的背影，瓦迪姆的心中早已为他们的结局擦拭好了最后处决的枪膛，只等扣起扳机的那只手的主人显容；是他还是小戈德曼，便唯有上帝知晓了。

而这一切，以利亚不需要介入，他的老朋友啊，帮了他够多的了。这么多年，瓦迪姆知道没有以利亚，他的路不可能走得这么远、这么顺。

从小到大，他总是习惯了以利亚在他身边；从他们还是两个在莫斯科近郊的树林里互相追逐的孩子、到阿富汗炮火纷飞的战场上携手与共的同袍、再到翻云覆雨的俄罗斯地下巨头与FSB里让人敬畏的高官。他跟以利亚的友谊，或者你可以说、不仅仅于此。以利亚是他的家人，跟他永远最爱的小姑娘一样是他最重要的家人。

每个卡利亚金的家庭日，以利亚总是在，以利亚的家人也会在，瓦迪姆喜欢看着娜塔莎和以利亚被亲友围绕而喜悦欢笑的脸庞。自娜塔莎的母亲因为他的错误而死后，他便一直活在地狱里，过去的悔痛只有在这种时刻才会稍稍宽仁地松开他的灵魂。娜塔莎是全天下父亲都会希望拥有的那种女儿，他的小姑娘长大了，却还是那么乖巧、那么爱戴她的父亲。有时候，瓦迪姆看着她，会不由自主地恐慌：像他这样的人，怎么配有这么美好的女儿。

他心底的阴霾无法诉说给任何人听，可是以利亚会知道，他也一直知道。这些年，他攀得越高，树敌就愈多。到了后来，他终于一手掌控住了这庞大地下王国的权杖，身边则更加冷清。这其实很好，一个人羁绊越少，他便愈加无敌。他有娜塔莎和以利亚就已然足够幸运，甚至他每刻都在恐惧这份幸福会最终蜕变为惨烈的噩梦。

但，以利亚总是那个更习惯忧心的人，娜塔莎的母亲死后，他一直乐于为他的老友牵红线。这股劲头屡屡被瓦迪姆戏言，要是放在工作上，FSB的头头说不定得换一个了。近二十年了，以利亚推荐的女伴一个接一个地在瓦迪姆的生活里路过，大多数连个倩影都无法被他记忆。以利亚这长达数十年的举措，他素来不置可否，态度却更偏向于默许，出于一种他自己都捉摸不透的心理。

瓦迪姆喜欢每次碰面、以利亚期待地问起他最新的感情进展时那双含笑的眼睛，也易从听到否定问答后、对方那撇下的嘴角处得到趣味。就像一场机锋，两方都游刃有余，也不在意输赢，只关乎对面的那个人。只这点，俨然，便已足够。

谈判结束后，瓦迪姆并未和以利亚同时回到莫斯科。以利亚的航班先行，等待着他的是来自FSB内部的审查。瓦迪姆从不质疑以利亚的忠诚，但这般急促的做法却预示三色国旗后那些坏脾气的官员对他和他的产业的态度。脚底的暗潮卷动得越发汹汹，一个浪头就足以埋葬他多年浴血建立起来的基业。

以利亚与他在家中碰面，以成瓶的伏特加将局势的这份险恶送入彼此的喉中，苦涩地咽下。这不是警告，是威胁，以利亚的失态如此明显。

瓦迪姆宽慰他，FSB方面仍愿意出言警告，就说明和他们阵线暂且还一致。

但以利亚反而愈加低落；他说，我不是担心我自己，我在担心你。瓦迪姆，他们已经开始着手彻查你的生意。

为了让他的老朋友放松一点，瓦迪姆故作黯然道，我们都是无用的老家伙啦，也许是该被那些嫌我们碍眼的家伙给拔除了。

换来的是更为正色的以利亚，他一贯儒雅的眉眼徒然锋利起来。面向瓦迪姆，以利亚坚决地劝告说，我的朋友，多听取旁人的建议，不要将自己置于孑然一身的境地。只要你小心行事。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 我得先发上来以防自己坑。。。太惨了为什么每对北极cp总有我被冻死的身影{:35:}  
> 为什么凹3上都这么冷😂


End file.
